eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Terms
Category:Terms The following glossary lists the terms, acronyms, abbreviations, and initialisms common throughout the EQ2i Wiki, EverQuest II, and MMORPG games in general, grouped by topic. Some of these terms also have more detailed information available and are linked. See also Category:Terms. Quests *'AQ' - Armor Quest or Access Quest *'CQ' - Collection Quest *'HQ' - Heritage Quest *'SOD' - Swords of Destiny *'SQ' - Signature Quest *'NPC' - Non-Player Character *'LFG' - Looking For Group. See the LFG UI. *'LFM' - Looking For More. See the LFG UI. Items Many frequently referred to Quest Rewards have standard abbreviations that everyone uses. This is especially true of Heritage Items. A few are listed here but this list is in no way exhaustive. *'BBC' and EBBC - Bone Bladed Claymore and Electrified Bone Bladed Claymore *'BCG' - Bone-Clasped Girdle *'DWB' - Dwarven Work Boots *'FBSS' - Flowing Black Silk Sash *'GBS' - Glowing Black Stone *'GEB' - Golden Efreeti Boots *'GLS' - Greater Lightstone *'JBoots' - Legendary Journeyman's Boots *'MOA' - Mark of the Awakened Intellect and Mark of the Awakened Instinct *'SBH' - Shiny Brass Halberd *'SBS' - Shiny Brass Shield *'SSY' - Short Sword of the Ykesha Monsters *'Mob' - Mobile Object. This term comes from the pre-MMORPG world of MUDs (Multi-User Dungeons). It means any in-game object that can move and interact. In MMORPGs this usually translates as any NPC or Monster. *'Named' - A special monster with a specific name as opposed to a general monster of which there are many. Named monsters usually have capitalized names as opposed to names in lowercase letters. Example: The Windstalker Rumbler as opposed to a tamed rumbler *'PH' - Place Holder. a PH is a common monster that, when killed, has a chance to respawn as an uncommon, rare or Named monster. Most PHs will be named slightly different than the non-PH mobs around it, making it easier to tell which is the PH. Combat *'DPS' - Damage Per Second. *'OOP' - Out Of Power, sometimes also OOM (Out Of Mana). Emote is /oop *'OTM' - On the Move, as in, "I'm moving to the next room/area/mob." *'Pop' - short for re-populate, Pop is what a Mob does when it respawns. *'PvP' - Player vs. Player, refers to dueling, Arena and certain special PvP servers. *'PvE' - Player vs. Environment. This is the rule-set on almost all the EQ2 servers. Spells *'AE' - Area Effect, means a spell that affects ALL monsters within the AoE, usually centered on the caster. AEs can be dangerous in certain situations, as the AoE can reach through walls, pulling mobs you cannot see and were not aware were there. *'AoE' - Area of Effect, unlike Radius of Effect, means the diameter of the area. How large an area is covered by the AE spell in question. A spell with a 15m Radius of Effect would have a 30m Area of Effect. *'Call' - using Call of Qeynos, Call of the Overlord or Call of Kelethin. "I'm gonna call out. cya" *'COQ', COO or COK - Call of Qeynos, Call of the Overlord or Call of Kelethin. A spell that teleports the player to their home city. **Other similar spells or charm effects exists, such as Call of Ro and a glowing azure shard, which allow transport to other locations. All Call spells have a 1 hour reuse timer. *'COTH' - Call of the Hero. A level 52 Conjuror spell that will teleport any group member to the Conjuror. Use consumes a softly glowing pearl, which costs . *'DD' - Direct Damage, as opposed to a DOT. *'DOT' - Damage Over Time *'HOT' - Healing Over Time *'LOS' - Line of Sight *'OOP' - Out of Power. There is also an emote for this: /oop *'Portal' or Port - A line of Druid spells that allows the Warden or Fury to summon a portal that any friend can click on to travel to one of a list of available Druid Rings. To use, you must have traveled to that ring previously and harvested a Blessing of Tunare. Port can also refer to the level 14 Cleric ability Odyssey, which teleports any friend to their home city (3minute reuse). *'Translocate' or TL - A line of Sorcerer spells that allows the Wizard or Warlock to send a single target or transport their entire group to a list of available Wizard Spires. Use consumes a planar symbol, which costs 30 silver. Reuse timer is only 60 seconds. *'TP' - Teleport. To use a stepping disk or similar device to travel to an attuned, matching disk at another place within the same zone. These are usually shortcuts and require that you travel normally to one or both of the disks first. Some allow travel both ways, some only one-way. Chat We will keep this section brief and hit only the MOST used acronyms... *'AFAIK' - As Far As I Know *'AFK' - Away From Keyboard *'Bio' - I need to go AFK to go to the bathroom *'BRB' - Be Right Back *'FTW' - For The Win *'IANAL' - I Am Not A Lawyer *'IIRC' - If I Recall Correctly *'IMO' - In My Opinion **'IMHO' - In My Humble Opinion **'IMNSHO' - In My Not So Humble Opinion *'LOL' - Laughing Out Loud *'OOC' - Out Of Character *'ROFL' - Rolling On Floor Laughing **'ROTFLMAO' - Rolling On The Floor Laughing My Ass Off **'FOOMCROTFLMAO' - Falling Out Of My Chair Rolling On The Floor Laughing My Ass Off *'TS' - TeamSpeak. A program that supports multi-user voice chat. *'Vent' - Ventrilo. Another voice chat program General *'Avatar' - You, as you appear in the game world. (also can mean the post EoF deity mobs) *'Bump' - Any reply to a conversation on a message forum that places a thread at the top of the active threads list (often rescuing it from obscurity). Often, this reply mistakenly consists merely of the word "bump" with no other comment text. *'Devs' - abbreviation for Developers, and refers to the folks that design the game content. *'Emote' - A command that causes your avatar to perform an animation, sometimes with sound, and display a special message in the chat window. In-game, press O to see a window listing all the available emotes. *'HP' - Health Pool or Hit Points. *'LD' - Link Dead. It means, for whatever reason, the server lost communication with the player's computer and has removed them from the game world. *'MMORPG' - Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game *'MUD' - Multi-User Dungeon. What we used to do before EverQuest. *'NDA' - Non-Disclosure Agreement *'RP' - Role Playing. An RPer would be a Role Player. Someone who likes to stay "in character" *'RPG' - Role Playing Game *'RSR' - Rent Status Reduction. Some house items have the effect of reducing the amount of Status Points you must pay every 7 days to rent special housing. *'TOS' - Terms of Service *'UI' - abbreviation for User Interface, the "look and feel" of the screen layout